Rejections
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Tsunade's been rejecting Jiraiya for so long already. As for Jiraiya, when will he give up? One-shot. Unrequited JiraiyaxTsunade. R&R please.


**Here's the JiraTsuna story I thought of. It's kinda unrequited, especially since it highlights the many rejections Jiraiya got from Tsunade. But, I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the age of 12…

"Tsunade!"

"AAACCCKK!!"

She tried to catch her breath, sweating profusely as she recovered from the mild shock, "Jiraiya! Don't do that!" she screamed at her laughing teammate.

He hung from the tree, upside down, clinging onto the branch by his legs, "Hey, Tsunade. What's up?"

Arching a brow, Tsunade muttered, "You. You're up that tree."

"Agh! How corny can you get?" Jiraiya laughed, watching her try to move away, "Where are you going?"

Looking back, the young genin stuck her tongue out then said, "None of your business!"

"Are you going to the ramen shop or something to eat?" Jiraiya asked, hopping down the tree. He tried to catch up with Tsunade, who was already off.

Turning to him, she shook her head, "Nope. What's it to you?" She raised a brow then eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Jiraiya placed his hands behind him, "I just wanted to treat you out to lunch, that's all…"

Slightly surprised with the sudden generosity, Tsunade replied, "R-Really? Hey, that's nice of you, Jira…"

"HAHA! PSYCHED!" Jiraiya yelled, pointing at her with his amused expression, "I can't believe you! You'd accept anything free! You're such a freeloader! Bwahahaha!"

At that moment, Tsunade knew a blood vessel popped in her head as she watched Jiraiya cackle like a maniac, clutching his stomach as he laugh. If it was something she hated, it was to be ridiculed, humiliated, and laughed at.

"KIYAH!"

She sent an uppercut through Jiraiya's chin, making him groan in pain, "Freeloader, huh?" Tsunade growled, watching him stumble back, "Well, what about you? _You're _a stalker!"

"What?" Jiraiya yelled in frustration, "Me? A stalker? Get real, Tsunade! What made you think I'm a stalker?"

Slightly smirking, Tsunade simply said, "Jiraiya, it's not like I don't catch you stalking me _everyday_."

Trying to chuckle, Jiraiya picked himself up then look like he was gloating, "Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine. I'm sure it wasn't pure chance that you happened to be on that tree as I was passing by just now." Tsunade said.

Well, yes, Jiraiya was stalking her and the only reason why he greeted her, hanging from the tree was because he missed a step on the branch and fell, managing to hang on at the last minute.

"Bah! It's pure chance!" Jiraiya lied in a loud voice, "One more proof will do it, if you can find one!"

Tsunade once again grumbled something then said, "I don't have time for this, Jiraiya, give me a break…"

"Hah! See?" Jiraiya shouted out, pointing at her mockingly, "You can't give another piece of proof! Gotcha!"

Tsunade grabbed his collar then explained with an angered tone, "This is a waste of time! What ever you wanted from me, just tell me so I can go on! Hurry up, Jiraiya!"

With that, Jiraiya gave her a toothy smile then he purred, "What I want? You, baby."

A look of disgust shot to Tsunade's face and soon, she gave him one more uppercut.

When Jiraiya was back on the dirt, Tsunade poked his forehead with her other hand on her hip and her tongue out, "Not only are you a stalker, Jiraiya. You're probably a pervert, too!"

"AM NOT!"

At the age of 15…

"Hey, Tsunade! Happy Birthday!" he greeted at her front door.

Giving him a weird look, she said in a shocked tone, "You remembered my birthday?"

"Yeah! I know last year I was three months early and the other year I was thirteen days too late but now, I've got it right!" he explained.

"Actually," she corrected him, smiling with amusement, "My birthday was last week but I'm glad you still remembered."

Sweat dropping, Jiraiya made up an excuse, "I-I knew that. I just… had a hard time wrapping the gift. Heehee…"

As she rolled her eyes but kept the pleased grin, Jiraiya held out a box tied with ribbons, "Here's your gift!" He exclaimed, smiling at her.

With the sight of the gift, Tsunade beamed then squealed, "Yeah! This is the first time you didn't forget to give me a gift! Thanks!"

With those words, Jiraiya said, "I know you'll just love it." He winked then purred, elbowing her a little.

Slightly curious, and now slightly worried on what it could be, Tsunade untied the ribbons, ripped the wrapping off then carefully lifted the box's cover from the box…

"AAAGGGHHHH!!"

Dropping the box, Tsunade almost jumped up in fear then screamed at Jiraiya, "Why the hell did you give me _that_?"

A little confused, Jiraiya looked down at the box's interior then found a few tadpoles, squirming on some pink cloth, damp and slimy.

"Oops." Jiraiya mumbled, "Sorry about that. My bad. The gift is under the tadpoles…" He picked the disgusting (and dying) tadpoles from the box as he smiled sheepishly. He then brought the box up to Tsunade's face again for a closer look.

"You got me lingerie?" Tsunade grumbled, arching a brow, "_Pink_, fluffy lingerie?"

Jiraiya nodded with some drool dripping down the side of his mouth, "It fits you, right? It should! It fit me!"

Her eyes grew at the statement and her eyes almost burned when Jiraiya picked up the bra then held it against his chest, "It's sexy." Jiraiya stated in a mockingly playful voice.

After the slight mental trauma, Tsunade growled, "You see, this is one of the reasons why I don't want to be your girlfriend…" Tsunade muttered, slamming the door in Jiraiya's face.

"Oh, come on, Tsunade!" he cried from behind the door, "Gifts are free! I thought you were a freeloader!"

"AM NOT!"

At the age of 25…

"Dan, this is one of my teammates, Jiraiya…" Tsunade introduced, holding her hand out, "He's a pervert."

"AM NOT!" Jiraiya defended, "I'm just mature-minded."

She arched a brow then grumbled, "Right…"

Dan smiled at Jiraiya then said, "Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much from Tsunade about you." He reached out his hand to shake Jiraiya's.

The two shook hands as Tsunade explained, "Dan and I work as medical ninjas, right, Dan?" She looked at Jiraiya then tilted her head enough to touch Dan's shoulder.

Noticing this, Jiraiya whispered at Tsunade's ear, disregarding Dan's presence, "Uh, Tsunade, do you really do that tilt-your-head-to-lean-on-Dan's-shoulder thing all the time? Coz you know, if you keep it up, people will think you're engaged or something… got me?"

Tsunade chuckled then explained, locking arms with Dan, "Jiraiya, didn't I tell you? Dan's my boyfriend!"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped as if it unhinged from the rest of his body and he felt like melting into a puddle, "B-Boyfriend?"

Nodding, Dan said, "Yeah. She's just so beautiful and her medical skills are amazing. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She's so… fantastic."

Jiraiya still stood with his mouth wide open, gaping into nothingness, "…"

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade clasped Jiraiya's jaw shut then muttered, "Sorry, Jiraiya."

"Haha!" Jiraiya tried to laugh, "Ah, yeah! Tsunade's really amazing, no? Haha! You know what's also great about her? Her massive…"

Before he could go on, Tsunade smacked him right in the face, "PERVERT!"

"AM NOT!"

At the age of 30…

He slowly walked to her as she cried all by herself.

"T-Tsunade…?" he whispered, trying to see if she was even feeling well, "…How are you feeling?"

She didn't bother to even look at him. All she did was bury her face in her hands and cry. Her tears fell down her cheeks, streaking them.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Dan." He said, taking a seat beside her, "I…"

With that, he knew there were no words that could comfort his teammate. All he could do was pat her back and try to comfort her.

Soon, Tsunade looked up and wiped the tears from her face, "I can't believe that I couldn't save him. He was there… why didn't I do anything? It's all my fault."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. There are other guys that are probably better than Dan, you know." Jiraiya said, still patting her back.

Then, he stood up and proceeded to strike a pose, "…Other men just like me: Jiraiya the Toad Sage! Bringing down the house!"

"You're not helping, you know!" Tsunade yelled, wanting to sock his face again, "Just shut up and sit down! If you want me to feel better, just… shut up!"

And she went back to crying, Jiraiya still standing in front of her with the silly pose.

Sighing, the Toad Sage went to her and sat down again. He tried to smile then he said, "Dan won't forget you… so maybe it's also a good idea to never forget him, too."

Hearing that from Jiraiya, it must've been a miracle. "What made you say that?" She asked, feeling a little relieved.

She saw him grin at her then he replied, "Simple…"

"You're a freeloader of a hag, you know." He replied, continuing, "You'll probably not be able to move on!"

Tsunade wanted to kick him to next year, no, next century but when she tried to lift her leg to kick him, she just calmed down then giggled.

"Humph. Thanks, Jiraiya," she said, "I needed a good laugh."

Jiraiya's eyes grew and he eagerly said, "You found that funny?"

When he asked that, Tsunade glared at him then gave him one of her killer uppercuts. He landed onto the floor, groaning once more.

"No. It wasn't funny at all, Pervert." She growled, leaving the room.

Moaning in pain, Jiraiya chuckled then answered in a pained voice, "Am… not…"

At their present age…

"…Tsunade…?" Jiraiya called, opening the door ajar. No one was inside the Hokage's office since it was too early for Tsunade to even wake up.

Entering, Jiraiya looked around and once he saw no one was in sight, he began to talk to himself, "Alright, stay calm, cool, collected… suave… macho. This will probably be your last chance to catch Tsunade…"

He began clearing his throat then practiced his 'deep, manly voice' as he sucked his stomach in and bent his head backward, making his double chin appear.

"Ahem, Tsunade, I have a matter to talk with you, baby." He started to practice, "Oh yeah, I sound sexy…"

He coughed, as he couldn't hold his breath anymore then proceeded in his ever-so-macho voice, "Uh, I'll be leaving today to wander again. You know, for my new book and all. My last few books were all kinda… perverted. Yeah, yeah, perverted. So, my next book won't be. It'll be about beauty…"

Jiraiya paused then leaned on the Hokage's desk, throwing a suave (A/C: SUAVE? Gimme a break…) look with the arched brow then changed his voice to James Bond's, "Since it's all about beauty, I wanted to put _you _in…"

"But, no. I can't. Sorry, Tsunade, baby." He sounded so confident as he rehearsed his 'lines', "Well, I'll be going now. Hmmm…" Jiraiya shook his head then sighed.

"Aw, who am I kidding?" Jiraiya muttered in his normal voice, slumping his back, "I can't do it. Hmm… I'll try again but I'll just be myself…"

"What the heck are you doing, talking to yourself in the middle of my office?" a familiar voice asked from behind Jiraiya. He turned to find Tsunade, sleepy-eyed and holding a mug of coffee. Clearly, she had just woken up.

Jiraiya stood motionless until he brought himself to talk, "Uh, Tsunade, I'll be leaving Konoha to go write my new book, hoping to find some inspiration somewhere. Well, you're my inspiration, but…"

Again, he sighed, "Tsunade, I've been this stalking pervert of a teammate you've always known to have a huge crush on you and now, we're so damn… uh… and… I dunno… Look, I know I tried my luck on you since we were genin and each time, you rejected me, landing a punch on me…"

"…Well, I didn't quite give up and I don't plan to. I'm old, Tsunade, you're old. Both of us are old…" he continued.

"Oy! What do you mean _I'm _old? Do I look old to you?" she yelled, giving him a quick shove.

Shouting back, Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, Tsunade! You're as old as me! You just use that stupid thing on your forehead to keep some chakra to keep your wrinkles from showing up!"

"That is _not _true!" she yelped, "I am so young!"

"Wake up and smell the ramen, Tsunade!" Jiraiya jeered, holding his hips.

"You know what?" Tsunade gave him a pissed look, "Go on with what you were saying! Just… skip the part about _me _being _old_!"

Grumbling, Jiraiya went on, "Fine. Ahem… I'm old, Tsunade. And they always say that the older you are, the wiser you become. But, me? I'm still the same old fool who tries to peep at women and still tries his luck on you."

Tsunade arched a brow then muttered, "…Get to the point, Jiraiya."

"Alright." Jiraiya breathed in then blurt out so quickly,

"I-think-I'm-going-to-die-outside-the-walls-of-Konoha-yet-I-don't-know-why-I'll-die-or-how-I'll-die-so-I-just-wanted-to-say-that-just-in-case-this-is-the-last-time-we'll-ever-see-each-other-again-you-might-as-well-just-answer-me-with-a-yes-when-I-ask-you-if-you-love-me-too!"

(A/C: …Uh, dashes were added since he said it quickly. Really quickly.)

Tsunade blinked then giggled, "Is this some kind of scheme to get me to say yes when you ask me to be your girlfriend? Jeez, Jiraiya, you're in your 50's… _You _wake up and smell the ramen!"

Sweating a little, Jiraiya mouthed, "_You're _in your 50's, too! It's not like it's illegal to have a girlfriend in your 50's! Give me a chance!"

The two were silent, just exchanging glances for the moment until Tsunade stood on her tip-toes then gave Jiraiya a simple kiss on his forehead, unexpectedly. She shrugged then watched a huge smile creep up his face.

Jiraiya's eyes grew with happiness, "WHO-HO-HO-HO-HOO! What's that supposed to mean?" He wanted to jump up and down like a giddy kid.

"Anything except for a yes to your dumb question." Tsunade answered, almost laughing.

She went to her desk, pushing the unnecessary papers off the desk then Jiraiya said, "Anything but a yes? So, it could mean that you think I'm sexy?"

An amused look crossed Tsunade's face then she gave him an uppercut, just like always. Jiraiya bumped his head on the ceiling then fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, giving him her signature tongue-out look.

"AM NOT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It wasn't that good, I know. Please review.**


End file.
